


Heat Wave

by Savannah_Sturm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_Sturm/pseuds/Savannah_Sturm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oliver sees Felicity in a bathing suit for the first time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

High heels clicking on the floor. The door opens.

Felicity storms in the foundry practically throwing her stuff in the air while sighing:

“Oh my god. It’s just too hot outside I couldn’t even take two steps from the car to our entrance. I cannot deal with this”

“Always the drama queen” Diggle smiles looking at his friend.

Her eyes widen in an almost offedended expression. “Excuse me? Have you been outside?!”

“Well, weather reports were saying this morning that we should expect worse in the next couple of days.. So.” Oliver comes through the bathroom door, obviously half naked.

 _Too hot, definitely too hot._ Felicity thinks. _I mean the weather, of course._

“Felicity?”

“Cool. How is it that you always come with good news Oliver? Not surprising at all.”

He throws his hands in the air “Well at least this time it isn’t my fault. It’s the weather guy!”

“Oh right. Well in this case. But just so you know, since things seem to have calmed down a bit around here, I’m gonna go to the beach tomorrow, and then if you call me in the middle of a relaxing moment on the sand because something happened, I’m helding you entirely responsible for it. And I’m gonna be very pissed about it.”

“I want to go to the beach too!” Diggle blurts out “And if we are together there’s no need to worry about unwanted calls right?”

“You don’t even like the beach Digg.. What is going on?”

“Well I need a break. And you do too. And taking team Arrow out of this cave once in a while might do real good to all of us.”

“I cant. I have to stay here an-”

Felicity interrupts him abruptly: “Oh my god Oliver. Just cut yourself some slack once in a while. We’re gonna have some fun and Digg’s right. Team Arrow relaxing sounds goood”

Oliver rolls his eyes: “Ok, fibe. But I’m still not sure about that name.”

“Oh you just love it!” Felicity replies as she and Diggle start laughing.

\----------------------------------------------------------

It’s hot. Hotter than the day before.

They watch the sandy beach already imagining enjoying the cold water on their skin. The five hours ride was definitely worthy.

Diggle is walking around, searching for the right spot.

 _For a second_ Oliver lingers on Felicity’s figure, her _very_ short sundress showing a good portion of both the upper and lower part of her body. He finds himself wondering how she would look without it. Of course in very platonic circumstances.

She catches him staring and does a funny face.

But when they look in each other’s eyes for a moment it’s like she’s reading his mind and she knows exactly what he is thinking. And maybe thinking about something similar herself. Even though she has seen him half naked before.

Maybe it’s the different location, maybe it’s the atmosphere. For sure it’s the heat.

Something is building up and they both turn their head to the opposite direction, searching for Digg, and an axcuse to not look at each other anymore.

They’re thinking the same thing. _This freaking heat is driving me crazy._

In the meantime, he has already found the perfect spot near the sea and dropping all his stuff down, waves at them to let them know he’s going directly in the water. They wave back, suddenly aware they won’t be able to use him to get over the awkward moment they just shared.

Putting their bags near Digg’s backpack they look at each other again, as Oliver motions to take off his shirt.

Felicity’s mind starts to wonder. _Here we are. Well, it’s not like I’ve never thought about being half-naked in front of him anyway. I just need not to think about it in this precise moment._

So in one quick move she takes off her sundress, putting it back inside her bag, offering Oliver quite the view. And he thinks it’s even better than what he thought looking at her walking away from him in one of those short and sexy dresses of hers.

But then she turns around and he’s suddendly aware of everything.

From her coral dress with golden details that complements her skin, already a bit tanned. To the perfect curves of her body and her perfect legs. _She’s not so tiny as I thought._ She smiles shyly at him, desperately trying to break their eye contact.

And looking at her smile like that, other things start to cross his mind. A lot of thoughts rush back to him.

Late night thoughts when they were alone in the foundry.

Morning thoughts when she came to his office with a fresh smile and a short skirt.

After missions thoghts when with a hug she welcomes him home.

Everyday thoughts, everytime he looks at her…

“You look good guuurl!” Diggle says comimg out of the water. Felicity responds with a low thank you and a small smile. One of her smiles that Oliver likes so very much.

“Don’t you think Oliver?” Diggle turns to see him looking at Felicity like an idiot and grins.

He doesn’t even hear the question. Felicity turns to him too with a questioning look: “Oliver?”

Their eyes meet and he exits his mind: “What?”

“I was just observing Felicity’s beauty and asking your thoughts about it.. But I guess we already know!” Diggle gives her a “you’re welcome” look and with a smirk she’s off to the water. Maybe swaying a little bit more than usual.

Oliver snorts and rolls his eyes at Digg, but not before glancing back at Felicity’s butt. All the toughts back in his head, and not all romantic and sweet.

_Just for a second, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! It was a prompt given to me on tumblr "Olver sees Felicity in a bathing suit for the first time". It's my second time writing fanfiction about them, hope it's better than the first! Hope you like it! I would love to have an opinion from you so I can try to do better. Sorry for eventual mistakes, I really need a beta!


End file.
